candycrushfandomcom-20200222-history
Booster
A booster (sometimes known as a Power-Up) is an item in Candy Crush Saga (or Candy Crush) that can be used to simplify game play. They do this in various forms. Some boosters are activated via the screen before the game starts, while others can be activated during game play. Properties There are various boosters in the game and all of them have different properties. Boosters come with a number of charges. Once you use the booster, one charge is consumed. Description When you cursor on the "Play On" icon, an inscription will show up: "Continue playing with the help of these boosters! Click to buy!". When you cursor on boosters that cannot be used in the level, an inscription will show up: "Can't be used in this level!". Obtaining boosters Boosters can be unlocked when you reach a certain level which will get you three free boosters of the boosters which are said to be released in that episode. The game board refers to this as "unlocking boosters." After that, you can buy more boosters if you want to use them. You can also get free boosters in various ways. You can be awarded boosters by completing usually 10 levels in some games by King.com, and refill your lives. There is one booster that is only available when a Facebook or King.com friend sends you one, namely the +3 moves booster. As of November 27, 2013, players can obtain free boosters every day from the daily booster wheel. As of April 22, 2015, some players can obtain free boosters by collecting Sugar Drops on specially marked levels. When the player completes the final level in the Dreamworld for the first time, the player receives an award equivalent to the Jackpot. Some of the events will provide boosters as rewards upon completing the objective. Owing to the rarity, almost all main walkthrough videos involve gameplay without boosters, and will give special notice if they are using boosters. List of boosters Candy Crush Candy Crush Saga There are many types of boosters in the game. Some boosters are designed specifically for certain level types. Some levels have special restriction on boosters. Note: Boosters shown in bold mean the boosters are available only in Facebook version, not in mobile. Trivia *Not counting +3 moves and shuffle booster, there are a total of 12 boosters with unlocking levels. *Many players don't like using boosters as they believe it is a form of cheating and they aren't completing the level honestly, and some may give up on purpose. *Shuffle booster was unlocked on level 43, but is no longer available for unknown reasons. *Level 236 is the only known level that forbids the use of the lucky candy, colour bomb, and striped + wrapped boosters at the same time. The fact that it starts with all mystery candies on the board really does defeat the purpose of boosters. *If you click the booster and there are 0 moves left, it will waste the booster since the "Game Over" screen takes over. *If you play and unlock boosters on another platform and then connect to Facebook, the boosters will be unlocked the next time you play on Facebook. *On mobile, starter boosters will not be consumed as long as you don't make a move, even if the booster candy is triggered during initial cascades. *Sometimes in mobile versions, before starting a non-timed level in reality, the boosters will not be visible before entering a level. Instead, after entering a level, the "starter boosters" (Colour Bomb, Striped & Wrapped, etc.) will be shown below. Each time you click a booster, it is added to the board. You can use as many boosters in this fashion, and use more than one of the same boosters (like starting the level with two Colour Bombs). This starter screen ends once you press the "Play" button or make a valid move. If a booster is not available in this level (like level 236), it will not be displayed. **In this case, starting boosters will be consumed even if no move is done. Category:Boosters Category:Lists Category:Elements